The Demigod Avengers
by catchinfinity
Summary: Percy Jackson saved the world at price. The life of his twin sister Lia. Or so the world thought. She wakes up in SHIELD two years later under the eye of Nick Fury. The twins reunite at the cost of joining the Avengers. When Tony's peacekeeping program goes psycho, it's up to them to stop it. If they fail, Game Over.
1. Chapter 1

The Files

It all started when Agent Hill came in with two files and said:

"Director Fury, these two files came in for you."

"Leave it on my desk and return to your duties Hill." He replied.

She placed the files accordingly and left.

Both files said on the cover:

CLASSIFIED FOR AVENGER EYES ONLY

He opened the first file. The paper in it had the following:

Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Age: 18

Physical Description: approx. 6'3", jet black messy hair, sea green eyes, lean but muscular

Weapon(s) of choice: Anaklusmos (Translated to Riptide), magical ballpoint pen,(made of Celestial Bronze), that be becomes a perfectly balanced sword once uncapped, always returns to his pocket.

Powers: ability to manipulate water, able to heal any wounds with water (EXCEPT FOR POISON), communicate telepathically with horses, sea animals, Pegasai (winged horses)

Siblings: Merliah "Lia" Jackson (presumed deceased, refer to file b)

Parents: Sally Jackson (mother), Paul Blofis (stepfather)

Description: has a girlfriend(Annabeth Chase), has fought monsters since the age of 12(ie. Medusa, Gaea, Kronos, The Fury Alecto etc.) PERSEUS JACKSON IS THE GREATEST DEMIGOD OF THIS ERA; YOU HAVE ALL REASON TO BE AFRAID IF HE IS YOUR ENEMY.

He shook his head in disbelief then opened the second file. It contained the following:

Name: Merliah "Lia" Jackson

Age: 16 (when she presumably died [ if she was still alive she would of been 18])

Physical Description: shoulder length straight jet black hair, sea green eyes, approx. 5'11", slim but lithe.

Weapon(s) of Choice: Avalon, magical ballpoint pen, (made of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze), that also becomes a perfectly balanced sword once uncapped, always returns to her pocket.

Powers: ability to manipulate water, able to heal any wounds with water, communicate telepathically with horses, sea animals, Pegasus (winged horses), telepathic

Siblings: Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Parents: Sally Jackson (mother), Paul Blofis (stepfather)

Description: Defended The Xavier School for Talented Youngsters and has fought monsters since the age of 12 with her brother Percy, (ie. Polyphemus, Echidna, The Minotaur, The Colchis Bulls etc.) Merliah Jackson was one of the most powerful demigods of this era until she died during the Second Titan War. She is rumored to be alive and in a coma.

Once again, Fury was shocked. Both kids were about 17 and both were that powerful!

But then again, they were both threats and he needed them in the Avengers.

Plus, he knew where Merliah exactly is.

"Agent Coulson!" He said to his microphone, "Assemble the Avengers!"

Hello people! I've been reading lots of PJO/Avengers fanfics so I'm writing one of my own. Btw all PJO and Avenger characters don't belong to me. I did say I was going to write another fanfic relating to The Avengers but I wanted to write this story so badly I decided to incorporate that fanfic into this did rewrite some parts of the chappie.

Also the seven survived. (yes u can be happy b/c I spared Percabeth, Jasper and all our demigod bros.)

All in Demigodishness,

-Finny :)


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was in an interrogation room again.

"Why won't they let me leave?" She thought to herself.

She thought on this while brushing some bangs out of her hair.

The girl was 18 years old with straight jet black hair. Her once cheerful sea-green eyes were now serious, cold and sad.

She wondered where she was. All she remembers is that her name was Merliah Jackson, she is the daughter of Poseidon, she has a mom named Sally, a step dad named Paul, 2 brothers named Percy and Tyson and that she is not to reveal under any circumstances that she is a demigod.

A door opening threw her out of her thoughts. From the door came a red headed woman in a tight bodysuit. She had fiery green eyes that gave her an air of danger.

Anyway, she sat down across Lia. The lady started the "interrogation" by saying:

"How did you get into a comatose state?"

"I was in the Brooklyn Bridge accident a year ago but, i know that you already know that. Anyway, I was driving to Long Island when lots of people all of a sudden started to run off the way they came. When I got out it was too late, I realized that the bridge was bombed and I fell with the debris. I thought I died but it looks like I survived." Merilah responded.

"Do you know what year it is?" she asked.

"2011?"

"Miss Jackson, the actual year is 2013, you've been asleep for 2 years.

Merliah's eyes widened in shocked but her calm demeanor remained

She sat there in deep thought for a bit then without a word, Natasha left the room.

A wave of relief washed over her. There was one thing she'd never reveal to anyone in the place she's at, is that she saw everything.

She saw how the Second Titan War resulted, how everyone but Nico and Percy thought she was dead, her funeral when she wasn't even close to being dead, when Percy and Jason got zapped to the other camps, their adventures and all of it leading to the Second Giant War, it was a miracle that the Seven and everybody survived.

Then she remembered she woke up in a white room. A man wearing black with an eyepatch saying to her,

"Welcome Back Merliah."

She wanted to escape but, she had a feeling that she would have to wait. She had the feeling someone important was to show up. Then she'd escape. She placed her head on the table and fell asleep.

Percy's POV

Demigod dreams are the worst for me on many occasions but when I went to sleep a couple of days after the war ended, I was shown something quite different.

I found myself in a white room. It looked a whole lot like an interrogation room.

"Because it is Perce." a voice said.

He looked across the table to find a girl with straight,shoulder length jet black hair, and cheerful sea-green eyes.

"Hey Percy, long time no see." She smirked.

"Merliah?" I said,"is that you?"

"Of course!" She said.

"Are you dead?" I asked.

"Actually I think I should be but, it ends up when I fell from the bridge I landed in the water. Where instead of dying I ended up in a coma for almost a year."

"whoa. That explains why Nico couldn't find you."

"You know I wouldn't be reborn until I spent some time in Elysium with you guys. You didn't forget right?"

"yes that's what I told everyone but, they didn't believe me."

"If your wondering where I am, I'm in Manhattan in a place they call S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What's Shield?"

"Think of the CIA but way different."

I thanked the gods for remembering what Merliah taught me relating to intelligence agencies.

"You'll have to be careful in Manhattan Percy. I know that they are sending some people to find you. They'll probably use me as a bait but don't listen. Defend yourself."

Then I woke up in my mom's apartment. I was in my room (obviously) and then, sprinted to the living room where Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel,Nico and Annabeth were hanging out.

"Merliah, she's alive." I said


End file.
